Twilight: Swan Lake
by twilight369
Summary: EdwardxJacob yaoi slash This is Swan Lake just a EdwardxJacob yaoi remix.
1. Why me?

**My 2nd fan fic!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Twilight**!!!!!!

**Summary:**This is Swan Lake just a EdwardxJacob yaoi remix.

**Warning:** Slash/Yaoi

* * *

**Chapter 1**

All round me, there are banners that read: Happy Birthday Prince Edward! May You Live Forever! It might be my birthday but I'm not happy.

Who would be happy if their parents were force them to get marry and not even for love. There has to be love to marry.

"Edward, what's wrong? You should be happy, today is your birthday, remember?" my brother, Emmett tried to tell me.

_'Turn that frown up-side down, bro'. _"How can I be happy if I'm going to be forced to get married? You and Jasper got to marry out of love.

Why not me?" I asked. That's not fair. _'There is no other way to tell you Edward but your life is just messed up'._ "I'm sorry, man. If you ever need me,

I'm always here for you," Emmett said. This is so stupid. Why do I have to get married anyway? I'm a vampire, we live forever. I don't understand

what Carlisle and Esme are thinking.

I wish for once I was human and could sleep and forget about this problem. Why do I have to be the heir? Why can't I give up the throne and

Emmett or Jasper become the heir? Yes, that's what I'll do! Wait, I can't do that to the people, they are counting on me. I must figure this out and

quickly. Who knows what will happen when Carlisle and Esme find a bride for me. If I'm going to try and figure this out, I'm going to clear my head

and the only way I do that is to go hunting.

OK, I caught 2 lions, 5 white-tailed deer and 6 elks. My mind is clear and I think I'm ready to take this problem head on. As I was running back to

the castle, I heard swans in the distance. That's strange; I didn't think swans were around here. I wonder what their blood taste like? I'd like to

find out.

* * *

TBC...

Please review!


	2. The Beautiful Boy

**My 2nd fan fic!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Twilight**!!!!!!

**Summary:**This is Swan Lake just a EdwardxJacob yaoi remix.

**Warning:** Slash/Yaoi

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I'm almost there. Usually, I'm not this careful but this could be my one chance to drink a swan. So, I don't want to scare them away. I waited

and waited. It was weird but the seemed like they were waiting for something to happen. Another weird thing is they smell of dog, that not normal

for a swan. After a few more minutes, I started getting bored. _'Prince, it's almost time!' _I look around thinking someone was talking to me through

their mind. There's no one there. Who knows I'm here and almost time for what? As I turn around to watch the swans, there is a bright outlining

each swan. I looked away because the light was so bright. When I looked back, I……saw this most beautiful man looking at me. He was dark, tall

and cute. His 6-pack rippled through his wet shirt. He had long, black that was all the way to his waist. His face was so beautiful I didn't want to

blink and miss something. I stood up to get a better look, which gave away my hiding spot.

'_Who are you?' _I heard one of them think. "I'm Prince Edward from a kingdom that is a few miles away." _'You smell like a vampire,' _the same voice

said. "I am a vampire." Their eyes widen and they started to back away. "Wait, don't leave! I won't hurt you, if you won't hurt me." _'How do you _

_know if we can hurt you?'_ the same voice asked. "You smell of dog but you were just swans. How is that possible?" I asked. They looked at each

other and then looked to the beautiful boy. _'What do we say?'_ they all thought in unison. That's funny. Out of all the voices, I didn't hear the one

that has been talking to me. Maybe, I've been hearing the beautiful boy's thoughts. The beautiful boy stepped forward. _'You can hear my thoughts, _

_right?'_ the same voice as before asked. "Yes, you and your pack," I told him. _'Are you alone?'_ "Yes, all by myself." _'But you are a prince, you should _

_have guards with you.'_ "I sneaked away to get away from the kingdom for a little bit. I wanted to clear my head," I said. _'Is there a problem?'_ "Yeah

but you wouldn't care about my problems." _'You think so, try me.'_ "But…." I nod to his pack. He turned around to see very confused faces of his

pack. "You guys can leave. I need to speak with Edward alone," he said. I love the way he said my name. I really want to hear him say it again.

"But your maj-," one guy started to say. "But nothing!" the beautiful boy said, "You are to leave us, now!" _'I hope he knows what he is doing.'_ They

walked out of the water and into the forest. The beautiful boy turned back to me and smiled.

"What is your problem?"

* * *

TBC....

Please review!


	3. Problems

**My 2nd fan fic!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Twilight**!!!!!!

**Summary:**This is Swan Lake just a EdwardxJacob yaoi remix.

**Warning:** Slash/Yaoi

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After we talked and talked, I learn that the beautiful boy's name was Jacob. He is a prince from a kingdom of werewolves. He and his pack were

cursed by James, the evil vampire sorcerer. After he turned them into swans he deserted them with a plot to take over the werewolves' kingdom.

When I asked him how James could take over the werewolves' kingdom, he said when James first came to his kingdom; he had been abandoned

as a baby at the kingdom gate. He and James grew up together. The royal family wanted to see how a vampire would treat a werewolf, if they

grew up together. I'd say their little experiment backfired.

"My parents are really something. They weren't thinking ahead and now James is ruling my kingdom into the ground." Jacob ran his fingers through

his hair. "I'm sorry, Edward. I guess I have problems, too." Jacob looked really stressed out and here I thought I had problems. "I sort of

understand your situation," I told him. He looked at me and blushed. It was cute but I tried to avoid looking at it because he would get me hungry.

"What does it take to break the curse?" he scratched his chin. _'Something about pledging love. What was it again?'_ He thought about some more until

he remembered. "Oh yeah, all it takes is for me to pledge my love to my love in front of a big crowd to the person I have given my heart to."

"Really? That's all it takes?" I asked. He nodded. "Why don't you just kill James?" "Because if we kill James, the curse will be stuck forever." "Has

there been other people who have found you guys?" How long can this secret last? Swans are not common here. _'There has been other men who _

_have found us but they were all perverts.' _"Don't you and your pack want to turn back to normal?" I wouldn't want to stay a swan for eternity. I'd

probably go nuts! "Of course I want to turn myself and my pack back to our former selves but I can't….unless I'm totally in love with the person. I

just can't…." I really understand him now. We have the some problem when you break it down. Before I could say anything else, there was a howl

in the distance. Jacob looked in the direction of the howl and then looked back at me. "You must leave right now! James is coming!" he yelled at

me. "But I thought you said he deserted you?" I asked. "Yes but some days he comes and visits us to make sure we aren't trying to make a plot to

exterminate him." There was another howl and this time it was closer to us. Jacob ran toward me and started to push me into the scrubs. "You

must go or he might murder you." I don't want to go, not just yet. I grabbed his hands. The clash of the difference of our body temperatures were

really something. It felt delightful and I wanted more, so I embraced him. Jacob's heart started to speed up. "W-w-w-what are you doing hugging

me? You have to get away from here." "When will I see you again?" I asked. "Tomorrow, if you're not died till then." I laughed and let go of him.

"Tomorrow, it is."

Jacob's POV

I watched as Edward lefted and could feel my heart slowing down. There's something about him that does weird things to me. I think….I might

have fallen for him. I think… I in love with Edward! The question now is…..does he love me? When I turn around, I saw my worst enemy's face in my

face and all my happy feelings were washed away. "Who were you watching?" James asks me. Time to lie. "What are you talking about? I was

watching no one." He smiles his evil smile and snaps hi fingers. Behind him, my pack come out of the scrubs. "Seth, come here," James commanded.

Seth hesitated, which made James mad. "SETH, COME HERE!" James yelled. He always tortures Seth when I do something bad. Seth is the

youngest of all of us, so he is the most protected. To James, he is my weak spot. He knows I wouldn't do anything that would get Seth punished

for my foolishness. Seth runs over to us without hesitation. "Yes, James?" Seth asked. "Was there anyone with Jacob a few minutes ago?" James

asked. Seth shook his head. James grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up so they had the same eye level. Seth's feet weren't even touching

the ground. When Leah saw that she started to walk to James and Seth but Sam and the others stopped her. She is really protective of her

brother. "Let him go," she yelled. James turned to her and said, "I will when he starts telling the truth." He looked back at Seth, "don't lie to me,

Seth. Was there anyone with Jacob a few minutes ago?" Seth looked him right in the eye and said, "There was no one with Jacob a few minutes

ago. He was all by himself. We wanted to hunt, he didn't, so we lefted him." Seth's lie must have worked because James put him down and let him

go back to the pack. He turned to me and said, "If I ever catch you with another person unless it is one of them," he pointed to me pack, "I will

murder you." He turned away from me and my pack, into the bushes where he came out of them.

I'd like to see him try.

* * *

TBC.....

Please review!


	4. Does He Love Me?

**My 2nd fan fic!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Twilight**!!!!!!

**Summary:**This is Swan Lake just a EdwardxJacob yaoi remix.

**Warning:** Slash/Yaoi

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When I got home, everything was completely crazy! There were guards everywhere! As I step into the throne room, hundreds of thousands of

people scream my name. I was getting hugged and kissed. "Where have you been?" Esme asked me when she hugged me. Others asked me

similar questions. Of course I'm not going to tell them the truth, so I told them I was hunting. "Just hunting? We thought you had been kidnapped

by someone," she told me. Rosalie punched me in the arm and said, "Don't scare us like that again, you dummy." Whoa, I even got to scare

Rosalie, that's impressive. "Dude, trust me. Everyone was either sad or scare. Some were both," Jasper told me. "Where were you, Edward? You're

future was completely blank. I couldn't see anything!" Alice asked. Why did my future go blank? Maybe it has something to do with Jacob being a

wolf. Maybe, it's a good thing Alice didn't see my future. My secret is completely safe.

When the kingdom was back to normal, I headed to my room. There was a knock on my door. "enter." Alice entered my room, closed the door

behind her and just looked at me. When I looked inside her mind, I heard nothing. "May I help you?" I asked her. She just continued to stare at

me. "Hello? Is anyone there? If you can hear me, blink twice." She blinked twice. "Good. Now, what-," "you were with someone, while you were

hunting, weren't you?" Alice asked. How did she…? I should just give up, trying to out-smart Alice. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't," I told her. "Is

that a yes?" she asked. "How do you know?" "The dog smell is on you, you were hanging-out with werewolves?" Alice asked. I wonder if the

others know about the smell. As I was about to ask her, she said, "no one else knows. They were all to busy hugging and kissing you." Sometime I

think Alice is the mind reader. "Do you think that is why I couldn't see your future?" I nodded again. She turned around, ready to out the door.

"Wait! Don't…" she turned around and said, "I won't. Your secret is safe with me." she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

So much for my secret is completely safe with me.

* * *

TBC.....

Please review!


	5. A Talk With Carlisle

**My 2nd fan fic!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Twilight**!!!!!!

**Summary:**This is Swan Lake just a EdwardxJacob yaoi remix.

**Warning:** Slash/Yaoi

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

As I was walking to the throne room, the next day all I could think about was Jacob. When I got to the throne room for the family meeting I was

really distracted. Jacob couldn't get off my mind. At first, I thought it was a little crush I had for Jacob. Now, I think I might be ………..in love with

Jacob. The question now is…does he love me? "Edward? Is anyone home?" Emmett asked me. "Yeah, I'm here. What were we talking about?" I

asked, trying to take the attention away from me. "Edward, is something wrong? You been spacing out all morning," Esme asked me. "I'm fine. You

guys shouldn't worry about me." On the outside, they looked like they let it go but in their heads, it's a whole different story. _'Are you sure you are _

_ok?'_ Esme thought. _'I feel loving feelings from you. Are you in love?'_ Jasper thought. _'What's up with you?'_ Rosalie thought. _'Bro, I'm always here for _

_you.'_ Emmett thought. _'I knew a secret! I knew a secret!'_ Alice thought. _'Edward, will you talk to me in private after the meeting? Blink twice if you say _

_yes'_ Carlisle thought. I looked at him and blinked twice.

As the meeting was finishing I started thinking about Jacob. I can't wait to see him tonight. "Edward! Are you sure you're ok?" Esme asked. "Esme,

why don't you let me talk to Edward alone?" Carlisle asked. She sighed and nodded. When she lefted, Carlisle asked, "Is there something you

would like to talk about with me?" you know, there is something I wanted to ask Carlisle. "What do you know about the werewolf kingdom and

Prince Jacob?" "A long time ago, the vampire and werewolf kingdom were at peace. One day, everything changed. But before I tell you, why the

sudden interest in the werewolf kingdom?" "I was just reading about it in the library. I want to know about anything when I take the throne," I

lied. Carlisle smiled. _'I'm glad you are finally getting ready for marriage.' _"One day, their prince, Jacob suddenly disappeared and the first people they

suspected were us. Since that day, we have been natural enemies for decades." They don't know that James took him. That's prejudiced. They

didn't even rummage around for him; they just thought we did it. I wonder if Jacob knows. "Thanks Carlisle, it was nice talking with you."

* * *

TBC...

Please review!


	6. He Loves Me

**My 2nd fan fic!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Twilight**!!!!!!

**Summary:**This is Swan Lake just a EdwardxJacob yaoi remix.

**Warning:** Slash/Yaoi

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Finally, it's time to visit my prince again! As I was walking to the entrance of the castle, I ran into Alice. "You going somewhere?" she asked. "I don't

think that is any of your business." "You don't have to be mean. I was just going to ask you if you wanted me to cover for you?" Alice asked. It

would be good if she covered for me. I don't want everyone going crazy again. Maybe, I was jumping to conclusions. "That's would be very kind of

you if you did that." She smiled. "There is one favor I would like to ask you though." I knew it! She always wants something when she's being nice.

I started to walk away but she stopped in front of me. "Alice, get out of my way!" "Wait. All I wanted was to know her name?" This will surprise

her. "_His_ name is Jacob." With that I walked around her and headed into the forest.

I went back to the same lake and wait. After a few minutes, I heard swans in the distance. Soon, all of the swans were swimming in the lake. One

swan looked my way and I swear I saw it smile at me. That must be Jacob. I came out of the scrubs and went to the edge of the lake to wait for

him. The bright light came again and there was my prince in his wet clothes. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Your majesty, we will make should

to give you an earlier signal if James visits again," one of Jacob's pack said. Jacob nodded and they left us. "So, what's up?" I asked. Jacob

shrugged. "Nothing much. It's been kind of boring without you," he told me. "Oh really," I walked to him and stopped right in front of him, "are you

bored now?" he blushed and looked away. I took his in my left hand and turned his face to me. No matter how much he tried he couldn't move his

face. He blushed more and more. Finally he just gave up trying and I kissed him.

In the beginning he would open his mouth, so I run my tongue over his lips. He needs to breathe, so soon or later I will get inside his mouth. When

Jacob finally opened his mouth, I went in. our tongues fought for dominance but he eventually gave in. when we parted, Jacob looked petrified. Uh-

no! "Jacob, I'm so sorry," I apologized. "For what?" Jacob asked. "Aren't you mad at me for kissing you?" I asked. He smiled. "I'm not mad at you.

I…." Jacob trailed off. "You, what?" he tried to look away again but my hand was still on his chin. "Jacob, what's wrong?" he sighted.

"Ok, I…..love you."

* * *

TBC...

Please review!


	7. I Love You, Too

**My 2nd fan fic!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Twilight**!!!!!!

**Summary:**This is Swan Lake just a EdwardxJacob yaoi remix.

**Warning:**Slash/Yaoi

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Jacob, you don't know how glad I am to hear you say that." He shook his head. "Please don't lie to me. It's OK to reject me," Jacob said. He's so

wrong. "You're wrong. I'm not lying to you. I truly do love you," I tried to convince him. Jacob started to cry. "Jacob, please don't cry. I love you and

I wouldn't lie about something like this. What can I do so that you will trust me?" I asked. He looked at me through blurry eyes and smiled. I smiled

back at him. I started to kiss him again. We fell back onto the ground. I put my hands on his waist and he put his arms around my neck. Before we

went any farther, I stopped kissing Jacob and asked, "Do you want to go all the way?" he smiled once more and said, "Only with you."

Edward unbuttoned Jacob's shirt and pants. Once they were opened, Edward played with Jacob's nipples. He kissed, licked, rubbed and bit them.

Jacob moaned and grabbed Edward's shoulders. Edward moved south, licking the tip of Jacob's cock. "E-e-e-edward!!" Jacob yelled. _'Stop teasing _

_me'. _Edward sucked on two of his fingers before sliding one into Jacob's opening, gently at first before adding the second one. He moved his fingers

around to prepare Jacob. Edward removed his fingers and Jacob moaned softly from loss of contact. Edward slowly replaced his fingers with his

own length, moving it slowly in at first, then almost all the way back out, then plunging it back in so that it hit that spot that made Jacob scream

with ecstasy. "Does it hurt?" Edward asked. Jacob shook his head. Edward smiled and pushed his length deeper into Jacob. Edward began to move

inside Jacob with slow strokes. "H-h-h-h-harder!" Jacob yelled. Edward leaned into Jacob and whispered, "I love you." Edward kissed him,

caressing his tongue against Jacob's. Jacob parted and turned to moan and catch his breath. Edward's cock was moving between them quicker. He

slid a hand between their bodies and stroked Jacob's length in time with his thrusts. Jacob couldn't understand what he was feeling. It felt strange.

It felt like…..bliss. Rocking his hips, crying out in bliss as every thrust stirred his prostate, he dug his nails into Edward's shoulders. As for Edward,

he felt pretty damn good. This was new to him but he felt like he knew it all his life. Edward was going crazy. Edward pinned Jacob's arms above his

head, thrusting in and out of him passionately. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Jacob cried out, throwing his head back and came. Edward bit into Jacob's neck but

not enough to break skin and came soon after. "Edward, I love you." Edward kissed him and said, "Me, too."

* * *

TBC....

Sorry it's so short:( I've realized how hard it is writing yaoi.

Please review!


	8. Questions

**My 2nd fan fic!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Twilight**!!!!!!

**Summary:**This is Swan Lake just a EdwardxJacob yaoi remix.

**Warning:** Slash/Yaoi

* * *

**Chapter 8**

When I got back, there were many questions. Alice kept her promise and told them that I had been out hunting. They didn't quite believe it but it

must have worked. "You sure you are ok?" Esme asked. I said yes. "Is there anything you would like to ask me, Edward?" Carlisle asked. I said no.

"You know you should keep us so worried," Rosalie told me. "Your emotions are very weird, you sure you are ok?" Jasper asked. Again, I said yes.

"Edward, come on. Tell us where you have really been?" Emmett asked. I told him hunting_. 'Come on, ed. At least tell me the truth. Alice knows, _

_doesn't she?'_ Emmett thought. I nodded and said, "She guessed." He sighed. _'I hope you know what you're doing, bro. just remember I'm always here _

_for you.' _

The first time I tried to head to my room, I went to close to Jasper. Jasper started sniffing, he looked around and then at me. "What is that smell on

you?" he asked. "What smell?" I asked, trying to act stupid. He came over to me and sniffed all around me. "You have a dog-like odor on you. Have

you been around werewolves?" he asked. Rosalie started sniffing too and said, "Hey, I smell it, too." Oh great, there's a sniffing party. Everyone

looked at me, waiting for my answer. "Uh, there were some werewolves involved but nothing happened. When they saw me and I saw them, we

decided to ignore each other and go our separate ways," I lied. Immediately, there were more questions. "Did any of them try and hurt you?" Esme

asked. "No and I didn't hurt them," I told her. "Did they want to hurt you?" Rosalie asked. I glared at her. "Where were you when you met them?"

Jasper asked. "I think I was just at the edge of the boundary line." Carlisle and Emmett didn't ask any questions, which was weird. Inside their

minds, they weren't thinking too much on my situation. In Carlisle's mind, he was thinking about girls that would be good wives for me. He is going

to be really pissed when I turn down all of them. Emmett was thinking about how I started to keep secrets from him. He was really worried about

me. I felt guilty because I used to tell him everything. If a girl looked at me funny, Emmett knew about it. If played a joke on Rosalie, Emmett knew

about it (well, actually, he was right there next to me, in on the joke. He loves her but he also loves to get her mad).

I ran to my room when I finally got away from the family on the second try. I replayed what happened after I made love with Jacob: _We went into _

_the lake to clean off and then put on back our clothes. Edward hugged him when they were done. It was hard not to jump Jacob and do it all over _

_again but for now he just hugged Jacob. Edward didn't want it to end and neither did Jacob. They talked a little more before there was a howl _

_again. Jacob jumped on of his arms and did the same routine he did the first time they had met, which was yesterday._ (AN: Who ever heard of

someone have sex with a person they meet the day before?) _Before they parted, Edward kissed Jacob good-bye and left._ I wondered what Jacob

is going right now? I hope he's safe.

* * *

TBC...

Please review!


	9. Why Are You Acting So Strange?

**My 2nd fan fic!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Twilight**!!!!!!

**Summary:**This is Swan Lake just a EdwardxJacob yaoi remix.

**Warning:** Slash/Yaoi

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jacob's POV

As soon as Edward was far enough I jumped back into the pool to try and wash off his scent. I washed everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE!

Even if it was a faint smell, James would probably notice it. He would track it down and kill it for coming so close to me, which in this case would be

Edward and I don't want him to die because I love him. My first love and possibility my last love if one day, James finally decides to kill me. I don't

know why he kept me alive for so long. He should have killed me years ago but then I would have never have met Edward, so I'm a little grateful to

him but only a little! Edward has given me a whole new meaning in life. Everyday, I couldn't wait to finally die but now I want to live long enough to

be with Edward as long as I can.

When I finally thought the smell of Edward was off, I came out of the lake. Sam and the others came into view. "What's up?" I asked them. "Why is

there a vampire smell all over you?" Sam asked. Damn, I thought it was gone. I jumped back into the lake and went under this time. I stayed down

for 10 minutes. When I came up, there was James, looking very confused. "You want to tell me why you were under there?" he asked. "Well, I

wasn't hiding from you if that's what you're thinking?" I knew he wasn't thinking that but I needed him to stop thinking about why I was under

there in the first place. James smiled. "Whatever. So tell me, why don't you hunt with the rest of your pack anymore?" there was no way I was

going to tell him about Edward, so I lied and said, "I've been really sleepy, so I decided to take a break and sleep." He nodded and said, "I have

the same problems. Ruling such a big kingdom, takes a lot out of me." James smiled, just waiting for me to charge at him. I probably would have

but I remembered that Edward's smell was probably still on me. James seemed taken back by the way I was acting. "You know, it's not fun if you

don't even try anymore." James told me, "Since yesterday, something has changed." With that he left, wondering what was up with Jacob.

Truthfully, Jacob had become more and more exhausted because instead of going to sleep, he would think about Edward. Wondering what he was

doing, where he was going, who he was talking to and most importantly, if Edward was thinking about him. The night before Jacob couldn't get

Edward off his mind. He got distracted a lot. He thought about Edward since morning up until he transformed into a swan. Jacob knew this was love

at first sight.

Edward was the one.

* * *

TBC...

Please review!


End file.
